My Secret Place
by Riku's Princess of Darkness
Summary: After who knows how long, Sephiroth is finally home, & Axel is overjoyed. Axel is now up & ready to show finally show him his Secret Place... SxA pairing!


**_Hello again! While everybody is waiting for Ch. 2 of "Love, Betrayal, & Lies", I thought I'd grace you with (probably the first ever), SephirothxAxel fanfic! I'm just pulling crud off of my computer, so I hope you enjoy! For fans of "L.B.L", Ch. 2 is on its way! (If I can get my floppy disk drive fixed first!) LOL Well, read on, & tell me what you think! Be honest, but don't be so harsh, okay? I like honest feedback & all, but just don't be too mean with it, ya know? Anywayz, on with the fanfic!_**

* * *

**_My Secret Place _**

It had been months since Sephiroth had been anywhere near Kingdom Hearts. Between his out of town obligations and travel, there seemed hardly any time at all for the one person most on his mind: Axel. Sephiroth felt sad when he thought about him back at home. There had to be something he could do to make it up to him.

Sitting on the airplane, sipping his Pepsi, he made a list of things he knew he loved. At the top of the list was Axel's favorite place: somewhere outside of Kingdom Hearts. So many times his beautiful green eyes would sparkle as he described the place. Running through the greenery, away from the city is where he preferred to be. Axel loved his secret place. During their last time together, he made Sephiroth promise that when he came back to Kingdom Hearts, they would spend a day there together.

Sephiroth glanced at his watch as his plane taxied to the gate. He flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed-dialer. It only took a second before Axel answered in his soft, sensual voice.

"It's me," said Sephiroth, trying to keep his voice down so that the other passengers wouldn't hear. Axel did his best to remain calm. After so many promises, so many changed plans, he could hardly believe his ears. It seemed like such a long time since he'd heard Sephiroth's sweet voice uttering his name.

"You're here? For how long?" he asked. Sephiroth just smiled and warmly whispered into the phone, "Long enough to finally take that trip to your secret place." At that, Axel squealed with delight. "It's nine o'clock now. You can be here by eleven and we can make it there by noon. I'll pack a lunch and…."

"Whoa," laughed Sephiroth. "I'll see you in an hour. We can catch up when I get there." And then, after a brief pause, he added, "I love you." Axel almost melted when he heard that. "I love you, too."

The trip to Axel's took less than an hour, which was just fine with Sephiroth. In the back of the cab, he found himself getting more excited with every passing mile. It wasn't just that Axel was the warmest, most thoughtful guy he'd ever known. He was the sexiest, as well. Throughout his travels, Sephiroth got through long, arduous times by thinking about his soft, wet kisses, his gorgeous chest and his lustrous, spiky red hair.

The cab driver had no trouble finding the place, pulling up to find Axel waiting excitedly by the door. Sephiroth couldn't stop grinning, either, as he tossed the driver a twenty and bolted out of the cab. Flying into each other's arms, Axel held on to him as if he'd never let go. Then he looked into his green eyes, and fighting back tears of joy, began to laugh. "Come on," he giggled. "I don't care how tired you are. I've put everything we'll need into the Mercedes. Jump in!"

Seeing how much trouble he'd gone to, Sephiroth didn't have the heart to beg him for some nap time. He threw his luggage into the back of the white drop-top Mercedes and slid into the passenger seat. Axel hopped into the driver's seat and pealed out on to the street. "This time", he thought to himself, "there wouldn't be any time to break any promises!"

Chattering together along the highway passed the time until Sephiroth noticed they were no longer in the city, but into the countryside. Axel pulled on to a side road and then stopped the car.

"We're here!" he giggled. Then he leaned across the seat and gave him a soft, wet kiss.

Sephiroth stepped out of the car and breathed in the pure, crisp air. After all the places he'd been, it was a vacation for his senses. Everywhere he looked, he saw green meadows and tall, leafy trees. There were no fumes to smell, only the heavy mixture of what seemed like vanilla and jasmine blossoms. There were no sounds, other than the chirping of birds. He was already beginning to relax. One look at Axel was all it took to reinvigorate him.

"Come on," he beckoned. "Your stuff will be fine in the car. Just take this bag and I'll carry this one." Axel grabbed his hand as they started walking up a trail that led through a wooded glade. With the leaves crunching beneath their shoes, Axel found himself strangely silent, becoming more excited at the realization that Sephiroth was finally home and that their moment together might finally have come.

His silence was broken by a loud, almost deafening clap of thunder. Neither had noticed that the gray clouds gathered above them had turned darker as they walked. Within a few seconds, fat drops of rain began tapping on the leaves around them. Sephiroth could feel them falling faster on his head. He quickly looked around for shelter, but Axel was having none of it.

"Isn't this great?" he grinned with glee. Twirling around like a little girl at her first ballet recital, Axel turned his face to the sky, catching the rain in his lovely mouth and rejoicing in the way it trickled down his cheeks.

"You're nuts!" laughed Sephiroth. "We're going to get soaked!" "Too late," hollered Axel, "we're already soaked!" He was right. The cold rain was falling harder and faster now, soaking both of them through their clothes.

"Come on," he yelled over the thunder. "We're really close to my secret place!" He grabbed his hand and led him through a patch of trees to a clearing that reminded Sephiroth of an oil painting he'd once seen. There in the middle of the woods, stood a small cabin with a stone path leading to its front door. They both rushed to the shelter of the porch, where Axel rummaged through his bag for his keys. "This is it!" he joyfully exclaimed, his bright, green eyes shining through his thoroughly soaked red hair. "This is my secret place."

As they entered the cabin, Sephiroth shut the door behind them. They were both soaking wet, their clothes clinging to every inch of their bodies. Although he tried not to look, he couldn't help but notice Axel's chest. He knew that very soon, he would be clinging to him, as well – even more closely.

As the storm clouds darkened the sky outside, the cabin became colder and darker inside. "This was Xenmas' place, originally," said Axel, lighting a candle he'd found on the fireplace mantle. "I used we used to have private Organization XIII parties here. It was always my favorite place and I promised myself that I would only bring very special people here." He gazed longingly at Sephiroth, then spoke softly. "And now that special person is finally here."

He bent down to place some wood in the fireplace. "Here, let me get that," offered Sephiroth. He stacked the twigs neatly as she backed away from the mantle, watching the flames grow stronger and throwing a golden glow across the cabin's small, wooden room.

Sephiroth turned his gaze on Axel, who was still wet and shivering. "I think we'd best get out of these wet clothes," he smirked, walking over and gently unbuttoning Axel's shirt. Drawing him nearer by his belt buckle, Axel started unthreading his belt with a hurried determination.

Peeling off each other's rain-soaked clothing, Sephiroth began kissing Axel softly on the lips. Licking his full, anxious tongue, he began to caress his now erect nipples. Axel was breathing harder as he felt his hands reach under his Organization XIII boxers. He reached down to grab Sephiroth's bulging cock, and working his way between his legs, began stroking it. Tearing his wet nothing at all from his body, Axel tossed them aside in a fit of rising passion. He looked into Sephiroth's deep, loving green eyes and whispered, "Now...take me to your secret place."

The fire beneath the mantle was stronger now, spraying a golden luster on to Axel's luscious skin. Sephiroth had never seen him looking more beautiful. The two of them were now completely naked. Sephiroth carefully laid him down on the soft fur rug in front of the fireplace and began kissing him gently on his eyelids. Then his neck, then his firm, soft chest. He could taste the rainwater still beaded up and pooled around his navel. All the way down, he kept kissing him. Licking him, driving him wild. Axel felt his legs spreading, his puckered hole opening, ready to become one with Sephiroth.

A faint hint of vanilla filled Sephiroth's nostrils as he ran his mouth around Axel's ass. The combination of his cologne, his natural scent, the rain and the fire was sending him in to a frenzy. He continued to lick him while placing his fingers deep inside his hole. Pushing his long fingers in and out of his hot, moist hole, Sephiroth began licking and sucking on the head of Axel's cock until Axel's hips began to writhe.

"Yes, yes," moaned Axel, "I want you. I want you in me. I want you now!" Sephiroth lifted his head to lock glances with Axel's flashing green eyes. "You really want me?", he asked. Axel nodded his head furiously. By his expression, he could tell that Axel wanted to be fucked hard. He reached under his wet, warm ass and with his powerful arms, flipped him over on to his knees. Axel was on all fours now, his perfect, juice-covered ass shining in the firelight. Sephiroth grabbed each round cheek with either hand and pulled them apart. Axel let out a small gasp of pleasure.

He took his stone-hard cock and rubbed it up against Axel's ass. The thrill of his cock gliding smoothly across the rim of his asshole was too much for Axel to take. He began backing up as if to impale himself on Sephiroth's rod.

A few strokes between his ass cheeks were more than enough for Sephiroth. Reaching into that lovely puckered hole with his fingers one more time, he could feel he was ready. He waited for Axel to rock forward on his knees, then dropped his lance into position. As he rocked backward, Sephiroth shoved his throbbing cock deep into Axel.

Sliding inside with ease, Sephiroth wasted no time pounding away at him. With each thrust, the warmth of her ass cheeks up against his abdomen made him feel his cock was getting even bigger and harder. He thrust even faster. With each thrust, he could hear Axel begging, almost semi-consciously, "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Harder! Yes!"

With his head on the ground against the fur, Axel began to gasp. "Oh God," he yelled, "Oh…Sephiroth!" "Axel…You're…amazing." Sephiroth pumped him at full speed, ramming him again and again, slapping and splattering drops of Axel's precum left and right. Axel's hips were bucking wildly, repeatedly jamming himself backwards into Sephiroth's cock, tightening his hole around Sephiroth's rod of steel. That's when Axel took his own cock & started to pump in rhythm with Sephiroth's thrusts.

He could feel that Axel was about to come. He slowly moved his right hand from his ass cheek, and ran his thumb from the small of his back down between his ass cleavage. Wetting his thumb with precum, Sephiroth began to rub the head of Axel's cock, pounding his final thrust and sending Axel into an explosion of pure ecstasy.

"Stick it deeper in!" he cried, "as deep as you can, Sephiroth!" Sephiroth pushed in as far in as he could, until he fired off a huge, hot load of come into his steamy, swollen hole. He collapsed onto Axels' back, their sweat mixing together with the rain drops.

It was silent, but for their breathing.

Axel rolled on to his side. Sephiroth cuddled him from behind. They lay like that for a while, fitting together like two spoons on the fur rug, warmed by their passions and the fire that gently lit the room.

"_**I love you, Sephiroth.", he said when he caught his breath.**_

"_**I love you, too, Axel."**_

"_**Hey, Axel?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**We should come here more often", Sephiroth said with a laugh.**_

"_**I'll second that notion.", Axel said with a smile.**_

**_They both chuckled slightly before drifting off to sleep, still intertwined in each other's arms. _**

It was their secret place. One that neither would ever share with anyone else…

**_But each other…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! _**


End file.
